God Rest Ye Merry Slytherins
by DragonQuillZ
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Slytherin common room and Narcissa isn't in the spirit... Lucky for her a surprise is in store... Challenge response


**AN : This is my response to The Fourth Black Sister's Christmas Challenge. The prompts I got were:  
Single Character : Narcissa**

**House : Slytherin**

**Group : Death Eaters**

**Pairing : Lucius/Narcissa**

**So here we go... Enjoy and please Read and Review! **

**God Rest Ye Merry Slytherins**

Seventh Year Narcissa Black was sitting in the Slytherin common room one cold afternoon. It was Christmas Eve and unfortunately she, like most of the Slytherin House, were stuck at Hogwarts until further notice. As much as she hated to admit it, it was at times like this that a really tiny, minuscule part of her despised being a part of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Her parents, along with the parents of several of her peers, were currently at some secret location attending a not so secret conference with He Who Must Not Be Named. She was quite looking forward to going back to the luxury of her home but sadly, she was here with majority of her house and a few sorry Hufflepuffs, ultra studious Ravenclaws hoping to take advantage of the empty library and some annoying Gryffindors. Normally she didn't comment on inter house politics but she was a Slytherin through and through and so naturally looked down on the sorry excuses of other houses. She shook off the rebellious feeling within her and settled back onto the sofa hoping to lose herself in the bright red flames.

She had to admit though, Christmas in the Slytherin Common room was certainly an interesting experience. She tossed her long, platinum blonde hair over her shoulder as the door swung open to reveal the blank faces of Rodolphus Lestrange, Geoffrey Flint along with Ambrose Parkinson. Their expressions changed suddenly as the door slammed closed and they began to grin like the idiots they were at the room. The Slytherins were certainly a peculiar lot. As soon as they were in the safety of their own den, they threw off their masks and let loose for a while among themselves. This was most definitely true at Christmas. No one would dare admit in out loud but the House Elves had done a particularly brilliant job this year. The green and silver decorations strewn across the Common room really were beautiful and gave the normally intimidating, eerie room a very festive feel. It seemed to Narcissa, that the cheer had spread begrudgingly to some of her formidable house mates. She imagined that this was what they behaved like in their own homes as she watched her class mates merrily toss a Quaffle back and forth around the enchanted Christmas tree.

She stared back at the flames dancing before her, trying to get into the festive mood. It wasn't working. She wasn't alone on the sofas. Ellen Rosier and Marcia Goyle were sitting next to her, listening to carols on the wireless. Occasionally, they would hum along. The Slytherins really were a festive bunch it seemed. Sure they didn't go around shrieking carols on the corridors like the Gryffindor hooligans but they demonstrated their Christmas cheer in a classy and elegant manner befitting of those with the purest of blood. Her friend April Rookwood sat on the chair next to her suddenly and gave her a large grin.

"So are you expecting anything in particular?" she asked curiously.

Narcissa shook her head. "I expect Mother will send me a new set of dress robes though Andy and Bella might get me something."

"And from anyone else...?" her friend prompted. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the girl. "April, exactly what is it you are trying to ask?"

April sighed. "Oh all right! I was wondering if you were getting anything from _him?_" She asked and jerked her head towards the far table where Lucius Malfoy and third year Severus Snape were engaged in a chess match.

Narcissa sighed. It wasn't news to anyone who the current King and Queen of Slytherin were. Apparently she and Lucius had been unanimously voted to be the figureheads of the house this year. There had also been rumours circulating recently that the King was planning on courting the Queen this Christmas. Like most Slytherins, she wasn't exactly open about her feelings either and so none would ever suspect that she was actually harbouring a crush on the handsome King. Well, none except her most trusted friend.

"Why would I expect anything from him?" she asked quietly, subtly moving out of Marcia and Ellen's earshot.

"Because it's Christmas!" April exclaimed. "And because I have it, on very good authority, that he was seen purchasing something at Hogsmeade for you!"

Narcissa gave a most unladylike snort. "If by 'good authority' you are referring to snogging Ambrose Parkinson last week then I'd rather not trust that information."

April smiled innocently. "But he was so willing to offer information to me..."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her friends behaviour. She really couldn't believe the girls tactics to get what she wants sometimes.

"Still," she said. "I'd rather not get my hopes up. Besides - " she continued effectively cutting off April's retort. "I'm not exactly feeling in the Christmas spirit this year."

April shook her head. "Pity, you could have sent him something you know." Narcissa shook her head. "Like I said, Christmas just doesn't seem all that important to me this year." She looked back at the flames and sighed at the lack of warmth that usually spread through her when she did this at Christmas.

She really didn't like this. Christmas was usually her favourite time of year but somehow she just wasn't feeling it. People began to get up and head to dinner. April stood up and gestured toward the door. "Are you coming?"

Narcissa nodded. "In a moment. You go ahead and get me a seat." She watched as April left before staring back at the flames. It didn't matter anyway, whether or not he got her something. She knew that most of the Slytherin boys in her year were preoccupied with being drafted for becoming Death Eaters as soon as they left school. Even if he did have feelings for her, which he didn't, he just wouldn't be concerned with buying her a silly Christmas present. She looked up and saw that the room was now deserted. She sighed and got up. As she turned to head out the door she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up to apologise to the person when her brown eyes suddenly met a bright pair of grey. Lucius smiled down at her as she looked up at him in surprise. He leaned forward then and said in a low voice, "Your friend had it right you know," as his hand produced a small, elegantly wrapped package from his cloak. "I was purchasing this at Hogsmeade just for you." Narcissa accepted the gift with wide eyes, still too stunned to speak. "Open in tomorrow..." he said and he leaned forward again. "Do you realise," he began in a whisper, "that you've been sitting under Mistletoe all this time?" Narcissa looked up and sure enough there it was, a sprig of Mistletoe directly above her head. She looked back at him to respond when her response was halted by his lips on hers in a soft, chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas Narcissa," he said as he stepped back and smiled at her before nodding and heading to dinner.

She looked at the green and silver package in her hand and a soft smile spread across her beautiful face. Yes, that warmth was definitely back. Narcissa Black was suddenly feeling very much in the Christmas spirit.

END.

**AN: Merry Christmas! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**~DQ**


End file.
